Love Letter
by StuckAt9.99
Summary: Heffron Drive's song Love Letter songfic. Check it out and let me know what you think?


**Disclaimer- I don't own Dustin or Kendall OR Heffron Drives' song Love Letter  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

"Dude, if you don't ask her out I will!" Dustin almost yelled as he noticed his best friend Kendall admiring the new girl from afar. She's been there only a week and both boys were already love struck. Kendall wanted to, he really did. He was just too scared, but the thought of Dustin asking Kaylin out made his heart beat faster with anger and jealousy. Kendall thought for a moment then nodded.

"Fine, I will." He said smirking as Dustin's mouth dropped. Dustin didn't think he was going to. Dustin wanted Kaylin to himself.

"Not if I ask her first!" He yelled pushing Kendall down and racing after the petite brunette. Kendall got up immediately, laughing because Dustin went down the wrong hallway. It also didn't bother him because he had most of his classes with Kaylin, PLUS he sat next to her due to alphabetical seating.

When he got to his first class she was already in her seat. She was talking quietly to some other girls. Kendall walked swiftly over to his seat and sat down. Before he could say anything the bell rang and the teacher started talking.

_**I'll just talk to her after class**__._ He thought.

Class dragged by slowly. As the bell rang he headed out the door just so he could wait for her. He waited as the class flowed out one by one. He ended up waiting for 5 minutes before she came out of the classroom.

_Wait, you're just the girl I'm looking for._

_I thought that I'd stop by to just say hi,  
>And see how you're doing. Don't hesitate.<br>It seems to me, we're meant to be.  
>Well maybe I should leave, I should leave.<br>I don't like rushin' into this kind of thing_.

"Hey" Kendall started. She looked at him then looked behind her to see if he was talking to someone behind her. There was no one.

"Me?" She asked hesitantly. He nodded.

"Yeah, I thought I'd stop and say hi to you since you're new and all. How do you like this school so far? My name's Kendall Schmidt." He said, suddenly losing all his bravery.

"Hi, I, I'm Kaylin Miller and it's good I guess." She stuttered through her sentence.

"Cool, I gotta go to my next class I'll see you around hopefully?" He ment for it to sound like a statement but it came out more like a question. Kaylin was blushing as she nodded her head, before turning around and speed walking to her locker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her next class was one with Dustin and he planned on asking her then and there. As soon as she walked through the door he forgot what he was going to do. He couldn't help stare at her as she mumbled to the teacher why she was late. Through out the whole class Dustin couldn't help but look at her. She absorbed every word the teacher was saying.

Class ended pretty quick and as soon as the bell rang Dustin darted over to Kaylin's desk.

"Hey, it's your lucky day. Out of all the girls here, I picked you to talk to." He said with a smile. Kaylin studied him for a minute.

"Wow! It's your lucky day too, Out of all the ways I could embarrass you right now, I will just walk away." She shot back before gathering her things and walking out the door.

Dustin's smile disappeared off his face as quickly as it appeared. He grabbed his books and walked out of the classroom. He had to switch tactics if he was going to get her before Kendall. And he had only 2 more classes together with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaylin was at her locker switching out books when Kendall approached her again.

_Well it's time for me to say just what I came here for.  
>And you know, and you know. I can't wait any longer.<br>And you know, and you know. I can't wait anymore._

"Mind if I walk you to our next class?" He asked boldly. She nodded her head.

They walked in silence to their next class. Kendall planned on asking her out and saying the 'L' word to her but he chickened out. He was intimidated by her. If he didn't say it now he would say it by the end of the day. He'd make sure of it.

In the middle of class an idea popped into Kendall's head. He would write her a love letter. No one writes them anymore so that would add some points for originality.

_Cause I'm in love with you baby,  
>So I'll put it in a love letter.<br>it's yes-no, not maybe.  
>Can we get this thing pulled together?<br>I've been goin' crazy when I think about you.  
>Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you.<em>

He was almost finished it when it was suddenly ripped off his desk. He looked up angrily only to see the teacher reading it. The teacher rolled his eyes and crumpled it up.

"Pay attention Mr. Schmidt." He demanded before going back to his lecture. Kendall sunk low in his desk. His face was bright red. Not only was he embarrassed that a teacher read it, but he was going to give it to Kaylin at the end of class. He sulked until the end of class. He had gym next and both Dustin and Kaylin had it too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Girl, maybe all that I can say,  
>Is I'm infatuated with the way move and how you sway.<br>I can't breathe when your eyes shoot me a glance.  
>Just half a chance is all I need<br>to see that you and me can leave and run away._

In gym they had to either walk around the gym or play basketball. Dustin and Kendall were playing basketball, both keeping tabs on where Kaylin was. Everytime she came around they would act like they were the best, and when she would pass them they'd stare at her until she was out of sight, or atleast a decent view. Her hips swayed perfectly in the two teenage boys eyes'. Kendall purposely shot widely just so the ball would bounce in front of Kaylin and her group of friends.

Kaylin stopped the ball and returned it to Kendall. Their eyes met for a few seconds before they both looked away and blushed. They both hurried back to their friends. Through out the rest of gym class they both kept sneaking glances at each other.

At the end of class Kendall quickly got dressed and left the locker room. He had one class without her then lunch which was his, Dustin, and Kaylin's last class period together. It was also the last class of the day. Only two hours for Kendall to come out and say what he's been dying to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang, signaling the last period of the day will begin soon. Kendall and Dustin are racing down the halls to get to the lunch room. Kendall, being slightly taller then Dustin, is just a few steps ahead. The lunch room door is just about to close before he swiftly puts his foot in between to stop it. He spots Kaylin across the lunch room, deciding on what to eat.

_Well it's time for me to say just what I came here for.  
>And you know, and you know, and you know. I'm not movin'.<br>And you know, and you know. Got my foot in the door._

Dustin is right behind him now. He looks behind himself for a quick second before slamming in some one and knocking them to the floor. He helps them up before chasing after Dustin.

Kaylin is sitting at a lunch table with one other girl. They're in mid conversation when Dustin interrupts.

"A way to put this-" He starts before being cut off by Kendall.

_"So let me put it to you this way, sweetheart,  
>you've got me puckerin' my face like a Shock Tart.<br>I think it's time we rewind back to the front of the line,  
>Exchange your and, "Well, hello."<br>Give me a sign. If people countin' to ten.  
>you'd be locked at 9.99.<br>Shine like the weather, we could cruise together.  
>Tell me what you want, and I'll be feelin' better.<br>I've never seen a girl as pretty as you.  
>You demand all attention when you walk in a room.<br>See I can't rely, you're before my eyes.  
>It started around at six when I'm waiting all this time for you.<br>Skip scoop to my lou, my darlin'.  
>Saw you lookin' at, and I admit I got a problem.<br>I don't wanna come, and everybody gotta find a way to say, 'Ooo, baby.' _

I understand if I scared you and don't ever wanna talk to me again but… Kaylin, will you be my girlfriend?" Kendall asked, all in one breath.

Dustin's laughing that Kendall finally did it and while using some of the lyrics to a song they were writing together. Kaylin just sits there in awe. Finally she snaps out of it. She stands up and walks over to him.

"Took you long enough. And yes, I'd like to be your girlfriend" She says and stands on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. All of a sudden she turns to Dustin.

"And you! I thought you said he would ask me by gym? You had me thinking he wasn't gonna' ask!" She glares at him playfully.

"Kendall Schmidt is full of surprises" Dustin retorted before giving her a hug.

"Wait, you two know each other? How? Dustin talked about dating you, not knowing you?" Kendall said confused.

"My parents and Dustin's parents know each other. We hang out all the time" She says with a slight giggle.

"I'm just going to leave you to here to sort things out while I go get me some lunch. I'm starved!" He exclaims before leaving the new happy couple.

"But-" Kendall starts before being interrupted by Kaylin.

"Just shut up and kiss me" And that's what he did.


End file.
